The Brake of Pure Innocence
by ViolentRoses
Summary: A dark fic. MurakiXTsuzuki noncon. Done for a kink memo request .


_This is a two part one-shot.The two characters will be in the same scenario but with two different POV's. Tsuzuki's and Muraki's. The first is in Tsuzuki's. I have never done this before so I hope it is good._

_I made this for a kink memo I seen based on Tsuzuki/Muraki non-con._

**Warning:** _This is not a happy fic. male /male non-con_

**The Brake of Pure Innocence**

Tsuzuki's POV

* * *

The lights were blinding as they beamed straight into his piercing purple eyes causing him to shut them and rub away the irritating feeling even though they were already swollen from his previous crying. 

Tsuzuki could clearly see his friend Watari sitting on a small metal chair propped next to him. The brunette winced as he moved slightly in the bed. This was defiantly an uncomfortable situation for the both of them. The silence seemed to go on forever. The only sounds were a rustling of sheets and long sighs emitting from out of the purple-eyed guardian's mouth. Watari stayed patient with his colleague though, observing the discomfort his best friend was obviously showing. It didn't matter though. He wanted to make sure Tsuzuki was ready. He could wait.

Tsuzuki sighed again...

------------------------------------------------------

It is strange really how fate has a way with all of us. We are all just puppets in her massive play. Living in this world through the eyes of a great masterpiece. The strings pull you into situations where _once_ a part is played. The choice is made for us already and you can never go back..._never_. My strings have been pulled to where I can't even feel my body no longer...I have become completely _numb_.

The smell of mahogany and sandalwood fill my nostrils. The aging of an old western church. A place where sins can be diminished and your soul replenished anew. Saved from the horrid tainted scars that were once left in immorality. So why is it that I always feel uncomfortable in them?

My younger partner walks over toward one of the pews not feeling the least bit distraught unlike me. I hated this church. Actually to be honest, I despised it. Not because it was a church, mind you. But because of the memory this particular church had.

"This is where Tatsumi said the abnormal accuracies had been."

The same church I first saw him.

_Muraki._

"Hisoka there is nothing here," I whine wanting nothing more than to just finish this assignment.

I attempted to cut the investigation short by gesturing my fingers in the air and reminding him that it was a church and that ungodly things couldn't possibly be in here. But Hisoka evidently wasn't acknowledging my protest as the stubborn brat kept walking ahead. Finally, coming to a stop he raises a hand toward me to do the same.

"Wait, Tsuzuki. I sense something strange but I can't seem to see anything"

_What the fuck_.

There emitted a vivid light that suddenly blinded my vision. I quickly made work of wiping my eyes and looked back over toward**s** my partner. The younger shinigami**'**s body fell limp to the ground. At this point my heart began a fast paced thump in my chest. I was clearly panicking.

"Hisoka!"

I began to run towards him but my vision was soon blinded by a wall of white; and not the kind of white you would see as being a piece of ply wood. No not this. This wall of white was in the form of a man, standing tall and straight with a smile gleaming perfectly sharp white teeth at me.

"He'll be fine in a little bit."

The towering man-wall said and I sudden came to realize who it was.

"Muraki! I should have known!"

A light chuckle escaped between his thin pale lips seeming to be amused at the current state my face was making at him. Anger with a little bit of shock.

"How very careless of you to let your guard down, Tsuzuki-san. That's to be expected from you. You were never one to be very observant of your surroundings."

"Why here?" I gritted the words between my teeth trying hard not to grind them to the root.

"Why not? After all this is your area, beautiful Nagasaki."

The doctor sighed bringing his hand to his heart as a placid gesture. To think that this act would make me _any_ more comfortable. That was sarcasm, by the way.

"It brings back such wonderful memories. You do know today is our anniversary? That time we meet a year ago."

My eyes narrowed . I really didn't care to hear any of his jargon. My concern was on my partner who was laid out on the floor like an over**-**used doll.

"What did you do to Hisoka?"

"Would you really like to know?"

I clenched my fist hard turning my knuckles until they were whiter than the sheet laid upon the altar. Then threw my head back towards my opposing enemy with such force I thought it would tear straight off my shoulder, if it was even possible to do something like that. Basically I was livid at this point.

"Muraki, I swear if you harmed..."

"Calm down, Tsuzuki-san. The boy is fine. He would have just been in the way from what I was really after."

"And what might that be?!"

I had a pretty good mind on what it was

"Tsuzuki-san I think you already know the answer to that question."

Yeah I know the answer all right. But I didn't like it the least bit.

"Ha! It's never going to happen."

"Never?"

I could see his smile widen as he started to inch closer. This sudden reaction caused me to back up slightly. So typical of me. Really, Tsuzuki could you be any more palpable? Should have known he would pull something like this. Why am I always so slow with these things? Well he's not going to get what he wants! I'll fight him to the death before that happens.

_Shit_. Don't hesitate, Tsuzuki, grab one of your fudas. That should slow him down until I figure out how to get out of this situation. Even though my brain just doesn't seem to be cooperating with me on at the moment.

I pulled out a scripted piece of paper and with trembling hands held it in front of me.

Muraki's smile broadens. God does _anything_ not phase this man" Tsuzuki honestly now." He continues walking slowly toward me enjoying every moment of my agony.

"Would you really go through all the trouble in destroying this beautiful church?"

I had to think about this for a moment... Are you kidding me!... _Fuck_ the church! I could clearly see Muraki wasn't getting the point that this fuda would blow his fucking head right off , because he was still advancing towards me.

"If it means keeping you away from me."

_Bastard_! Who does he think he is anyway? I have no time to second guess this. I have to get us away from Hisoka. If I get out of his range he'll at least be safe. I'll just back us away just enough. As long as I'm holding this fuda he can't come to close. He wouldn't be that stupid . Would he?

If I could just...

Shit!

I caught my foot at the base of the stairs and I _was_ falling fast. I begin quickly at reciting an incantation to bring forth Suzaku. From a glance I could see Muraki smirk and move toward me with such speed I didn't even register what happen next, not until I hit an oncoming wall against my back.

Knocking the wind right out of me from the impact I tried hard to right myself but soon felt a hand grip my neck hard. I didn't even have time to breathe before I felt my energy slowly being depleted.

_Oh gods_! He's stealing my energy. This was not looking good for me at all. I had to stop him before he completely drained me. I had no other choice but to use what strength I had left and pushed the psycho doctor away. I gasped out loudly catching much air into my almost empty lungs. But I still couldn't regain myself before a faint blackout took over my oblivious mind. My eyes bucked up and my legs weakened from under me. I was sliding down the wall trying desperately to catch my breath. The effect caused me to feel quite dizzy and I became incoherent. Not realizing that a pale slender hand was caressing my own cheek.

I could sense his eyes boring holes into me but had no recollection of it. But this is what I could just imagine was happening. My mind was that gone.

"What did you think I was going to do? Take it all? Oh no, my dear Tsuzuki-san. What fun would I have with you if you were unconscious?"

"Huh?" I was dazed and could barely hear let alone know where or what was going on. I tried to look up but felt my body abruptly being pulled onto my back. I gasped finally becoming aware of where I was at and what was happening to me. My eyes widened weakly and saw Muraki above me smirking. My legs from what I could feel were laying limply on either side of the doctor's thighs and my tie was being carelessly loosened. Out of reaction I lifted my arms up to stop him from going any further whimpering a diluted. "No."

Still a little part of me could not comprehend what was going on completely, not entirely . It wasn't until I felt my hands being pinned to the ground. I couldn't move a muscle even with all the effort I put into it. My body just wouldn't let me.

_My strength.._

My eyes widened in utter fright

"No!" I shouted.

I was frantic at this point. And Muraki didn't seem the least bit detoured by this as I flayed back and forth. He let out a disturbingly lustful purr, gripping my hands even harder.

"Stop struggling so much, Tsuzuki-san. Do you want this to be easy on you or difficult?"

" I want you the fuck off me!"

"That isn't going to happen." Placing his finger nails into my hand. I felt a sharp sting emitted from it and knew he was becoming irritated. He used his other hand to undo my tie completely, pulling the long thin fabric off and quickly wrapping it around my arms then pulling it tautly against a post above my head. He did a few circles around it and ended the cloth in a very tight and unmistakable difficult knot.

"I guess you chose the hard way then"

I bit at the discomfort I was feeling as my arms were being pulled almost out of their socket**s, **but that was the least of my worries. I had my arms torn from my body before. It hurt yes. But the wound mended and I was fine after that. This, this is different. This was my...my innocence.

"Stop this! Stop this, Muraki! Please!" I begged. Though what good it did me.

I don't think my words meant anything to Muraki's ears. Because the next thing I knew he pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket.

"Though I would love to hear your screams and believe me your voice is like the songs of heaven above, but you understand this certainly is not the proper place for that."

He shoved the cloth in my mouth pulling his tie loose with the other hand and swung it around my face to secure the cloth in place. I muffled, tasting the cotton. I had never felt so scared in all my life. Never! Not the way I was feeling right now.

Fear rose within me to an almost shrieking degree and I started flaring my body about,desperately trying to shake him off me. It didn't come to a surprise to me that it would not work at all. So I tried another tactic and looked up at the bonds holding my arms in place. I pulled and tugged trying to loosen them. In the mist of my working these threads loose of the constriction on these dreaded bonds I felt a hand press against my cheek, and I desperately shook it away, only for two hands to grab a hold of my face forcing me to look at the face of my tormentor.

"I did not have half this much trouble with the boy."

I could do nothing but give him a glare that could no doubt destroy the world, but he just disregarded it rubbing his fingers down my cheek instead, obviously enjoying himself fully at my distress.

"You are beautiful. How I would love to cherish you in all your glory." I jerk away as he comes in close to my ear, his hot breath tingling the base of my lobe.

"But rape is not supposed to be gentle." Fright enveloped my face at those simple words and I could feel my own body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

His hands grabbed the base of my collar and then my shirt was torn open, every button popping open freely from the urgency of the pull, leaving my chest exposed to the cold brisk air of the church. A church. Who would have thought that in the house of God I would succumb to such a vile act? Is this the punishment for which I am to endure for being a black sheep. A man who God himself has turned his back on? Tears started to well up in my eyes. I refused to acknowledge what was to become of me. What my body would no doubt be going through. And the worst part was the trauma I would have to deal with after the fact of this aberrant deed was done on to me. Rational thought had long left me and I worked with extreme effect to get out of this untouched.

"You are mine."

I felt a sheering pain across my chest as a hot sticky liquid dribbled down to my backside. _I was bleeding_. Muraki had cut my chest and was now staring with primal intend at the wounds as they healed before his eyes.

"Such a perfect body" his voice husky with lust driven madness.

I had never seen him so predatory. His pupils dilated but the stare was beyond anything I could make out in him. I felt his cold hands fall to my belt and rip them from the seam of its hooks, breaking buttons and zipper as he tears helplessly at the material to get my pants down. I was crying out but the cloth restricted my effort and it sounded more like a gurgled muffle instead. My tears were starting to burn my face now and it was becoming difficult to see. I began to think it was better not to see what was happening to my body. Maybe it would be better that way. I quickly shook that idea from my head realizing it wouldn't only be the sight I would be experiencing in this but the inevitable feeling as well.

This fraction of a panic caused me to thrash violently to get loose only instigating my arms to burn and rash under the cloth. I felt a very cold hard surface on my bottom and comprehended that my pants were no longer on. I was defiantly panicking now. I couldn't think of anything to get myself out of this, but decided on using my body parts to hopefully contain Muraki from going any further. I chose to use my thighs as that seemed to be the only body part not tied down or constrained from movement.

I squeezed them together as tightly as I could hoping this would stop his movement. But to my disappointment, it didn't seem to phase him one bit. He just smirked down at me leisurely undoing his own pants, but then hastily ripping the belt from the loops. His rapacious gaze was back. Oh gods..oh gods this _can't _be happening. Though with all my exertion I just couldn't get away. He had lifted my bottom onto his lap. My legs where now pinned as he pushed up against me just enough to keep me from escaping or squeezing them again. His body was towering over me and his breath came in big heavy pants. I felt my legs being spread further apart and his hard rigid sex against my virgin entrance. I froze from utter fear.

"You are mine, Tsuzuki and I will have you!"

His voice was harsh and lustful as his face came in close to mine. No doubt he could feel my breath against his lips. It was coming out in sharp short wisps. Flaring against the cloth that I was continuously choking on, my eyes looked into the devil himself.

"That's right. Look at me as I break you right here."

My reddened eyes pleaded for him to stop. Pleaded for him to have a soul and _not_ make me one of his used toys. I can't come back from this. I'll be _tainted_ beyond repair.

I can't...

The pain was unbearable. It should have been to be penetrated raw. My back wrenched up and I screamed the most blood curdling scream I could muster. Though restricted by the cloth I'm sure he could see that his obsession of breaking me worked in more ways then one. The cloth gagging my swollen throat had turned a pinkish red. I had clearly bitten my tongue.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything. It hurt! It hurt _so_ bad I just wanted it to stop! Or for him to make do with me and end my miserable existence. To kill me completely. He wouldn't give me _that_ satisfaction though. That bastard.

"Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't he just hate me, use me, and...and be done with me?"

Watari put down his paper and looked over at his friend, his own face streaked with tears. To have to be the one to write the report. To have to be the one to give his best friend the physical exam and find that yes indeed Tsuzuki had been raped violently. Watari was shaking whilst the papers were in his hand, trying greatly to keep a hold of himself. For his friends sake.. He had no other choice. It was his job to assess Tsuzuki's condition. At times like this he really hated his job.

"What do you mean, Tsuzuki?"

Watari tried to get his friend to look at him, but the purple-eyed guardian wasn't having any of that. Tsuzuki dragged the sheets closer to his chest, like a child after a terrible nightmare. The guardian held that sheet with dear life.

"After...after he came inside me...I..I couldn't quite hear much as my mind was going in and out of consciousness. But I did hear something. How could I not?"

"What was it Tsuzuki?" the blonde patiently waited for the brunette to speak.

"He..he told me he loved me and because of this he'll never let me go."

The brunette laughed out.

"Well, love or not he has me now. I am forever bonded with him."

He pulled up his sleeve looking his skin over. Intricate red designs were etched throughout the tan smooth surface**, s**haping a familiar pattern similar to his younger partners. But his partner no longer had this bond upon him. In fact they found Hisoka to be completely clear of any of Muraki's curse marks on his skin.

"Apparently, Muraki has chosen who he wanted his real doll to be."

Tsuzuki turned his face to look at the scientist.

"The funny thing is if it were under a different circumstance. If...if he didn't hurt me like he did...I would not have minded ...being his, I mean... Honestly there is a part of me that wanted to be loved by him."

* * *

Next part is in Muraki's POV 

_I hope this was not too depressing. Don't hate me.!_


End file.
